What Happens After Fashion Week
by lynchxdipippa
Summary: Being in charge of one of the biggest fashion magazines in the world has its struggles... But it also has its perks.


**A/N: Hey guys! So I wrote this one shot because twitter user ItsAlly_Dawson tweeted something about a Buisiness woman/model AU, and I really wanted to write it! So I hope you guys like it and please leave reviews!**

 **(P.S.: My friend Lauren helped me with this as usual 😊😊😊)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone :)**

* * *

Ally stuck her pin in her mouth, biting on the tip with her canines as she looked at the multiple mock-ups for the upcoming cover of her magazine. She had been staring at the covers for ages, different models and celebrities, making different faces surrounded by different eye catchers; "Get fit with these easy tips!" "Boynado to Split?" "Find your true love in three easy steps!"

They were all awful. Every single one of them.

Ally groaned and stuck her hands through her hair in frustration. She'd be damned if she ever let the interns touch her mock-ups again. Ally wiped her hands down her face, pulling on her bottom lip. She clicked her pen furiously as she thought of a way to fix the mess that had been made.

"Brennah!" She called to her assistant, who hapoened to be walking in right as Ally whipped her head towards the door. Ally cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so close,". Brennah just grinned and adjusted her glasses, quite use to her boss's tendencies. Brennah closed the tinted glass door behind her, waiting patiently. "It's okay Ms. Dawson, did you need something?"

Ally stopped clicking her pen, straightening the sleeves of her jacket. "Did we have any other mock-ups of the cover besides these?" Ally said, absently gesturing to the others. Brennah's beige skin crinkled as she frowned in thought, a corner of her mouth moving to one side. "Um, I think we may have one that we had from our recent photoshoot with our new model," Brennah replied, tucking a loose tress of dark, blue dip-dyed hair back into her messy bun. Ally's forehead crinkled.

"When did we get a new model?" She asked. Brennah grinned, walking past her boss to her desk, to pick up recent glossy photos tucked away in a manilla folder. "The new model from Miami. He just headlined Gabbanna's new spring line at fashion week in Milan, remember?" Brennah said, opening up the folder to pictures of a beautiful boy with dark brown eyes and light blonde hair. He was sitting in a hallway surrounded by smashed school lockers and papers, wearing a school uniform in various states of distress. The only thing the photagrapher seemed to leave undisturbed was the giant boombox between his knees.

Ally eyed the boy, whose hair was even stuck up in wrong angles, as if someone had run their hands through it over and over again. Ally didn't let herself react to how gorgeus he was. She had more or less learned to control her sudden urge to jump on every attractive model in her sight, considering that she was the editor of one of the best selling fashion magazines in the world.

Ally smiled thoughtfully. "I like it," she said, closing the folder and handing it to her assistant. "Send it to print, I don't want our first Spring issue to be a day late." Brennah nodded, already pulling out a tablet and typing away as she walked. She was almost out the door before Ally remembered something.

"Brennah," she said, stopping her assistant in the doorway, "did you need to tell me something when you walked in?" Ally asked. Brennah shrugged.

"It was nothing serious, Dezmond just wanted you at the photoshoot later today," she said. Ally rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, with him, its always serious." said Ally, rounding her desk and sitting heavily in her office chair.

* * *

Only Dez would have a photoshoot in the middle of a rainstorm, thought Ally, as she walked through the many people being baracaded from Times Square. Her heels clicked on the pavement as she approached the security guards, who nodded at her and let her through.

Her feet splashed in puddles, brightly lit from the many giant screens surrounding the square. She looked up from the puddles, spying a tall red head ordering people around in every which way, an assistant clumsily holding an umbrella over his head as he did so. Ally rolled her eyes and smiled, approaching him cautiously. "Dez!" she called, catching his attention. He spun around to face her, rolling his eyes and storming up to her. But she wasn't fazed, he stormed up to everyone that way.

"Ally, how many times have I told you to call me Dezmond? Dez isn't remotely proffesional." He said. Ally looked up at him, her hand resting on her eyebrows to block out any access rain. "Dez, I've known you since we were three. I've watched you eat at least a hundred mud pies in my backyard. I'm never going to be able to call you Dezmond." She said, trying to keep herself from chuckling at the exasperated expression on his face.

"Why on earth are you shooting in the middle of a rainstorm Dez? Blocking off the biggest tourist spot in the city no less," Ally questioned. Dez shrugged, rain droplets falling harmlessly off his shoulders. "I go where my vision calls me. Despite how it might inconvinience the public." Ally rolled her eyes. Dez's assistant leaned over, almost loosing his grip on the umbrella.

"Sir, Mr. Moon is ready." He said. Making Dez nod and spin towards where the beautiful male model that Ally had seen earlier come walking towards them, bundled in a rain jacket with three umbrella's over his head. One of the umbrella's broke formation, and Dez had a fit. "Not a single drop until I have the camera on him, do you hear me? I thought I made that clear!" Ally rolled her eyes at the same time the male model did, which made her laugh.

"Dez," the model said, a slight accent picking up the end of his words, "is this really necessary? I'm about to stand in the rain anyway." He said, and Dez groaned.

"Dezmond, it's Dez-mond." Dez said, pronouncing each syllable. The model raised his eyebrows. "Dez, I roomed with you in college for four years. I've seen way to much of you to ever call you Dezmond." He said. Ally laughed, making the male model look at her and smile. Dez just through his hands up and walked away, mumbling something about no one ever taking him seriously. This made both Ally and the male model laugh. Ally turned to him, realizing he was even more gorgeus in person. His face actually made her heart skip a little, but she ignored it and offered up her hand. He took it politely.

"I'm Ally Dawson. You're on the cover of my magazine." This made him smile. He shook her hand, holding it firmly. "I guess I am, thank you for that." He said, but Ally shrugged.

"No need to thank me, thank your face," she said, mentally slapping herself. _Thank your face? What the hell did that mean?_

It made him laugh though, which she figured was better than acting confused. "I'm Austin Moon," he said, still holding her hand. She smiled, not letting go of his hand either, which she had noticed was callused from something, maybe an instrument. "Nice to meet you," she replied.

Dez called for Austin, and Austin smiled at her again before being ushered to a red marked X in the middle of the pavement. On Dez's command, all of the umbrella's went away, the rain soaking Austin almost instantly, despite the stylish rain jacket he was modeling.

Ally could usually focus on something else besides the beautiful model when she was at a shoot, like Dez taking the pictures, or the computer that displayed them, but she was having a hard time not watching Austin pose for the camera.

Austin seemed to fidget a lot when he moved. He would be constantly pulling on his shirt or his jacket, showing his skin through the wet soaked cloth. His hair was plastered to his forehead by the rain, and he reached up to pull some of it out of his face. Ally pulled her eyes away from him to look at the computer screen, watching as picture after picture of a rain ridden Austin showed up. Dez's camera seemed to capture everything, from the sheen of the water on his jaw to how the muscles in his neck strained as he turned his face up into the rain. Dez had always been that type of photagrapher, letting the model move around in their own space without much direction.

Ally's eyes rose again to Austin, just as he lifted the back of his jacket, his wet shirt sliding up his torso as he did so. _Dear god,_ Ally thought.

She cleared her throat and averted her eyes once again, looking down at the Rolex on her wrist. When she looked up again Austin was looking at her, and a corner of his mouth pulled up in amusement. Ally cursed at herself in her head for the blush that came to her cheeks.

* * *

"Ms. Dawson," the fancy Maitor D said, watching Ally walk in flanked by Dez and Austin. "What a pleasure it is to have you back. Will it be a table for three?" Ally nodded and smiled politely, as the Maitor D led them to a table in the back of the French resturaunt. Ally thanked him as he walked away, sitting in the seat closest to the window. She smiled at Austin and Dez across from her. Austin was looking around at the resturaunt with an impressed look on his face.

"I'm kind of afraid to touch anything in here," Austin said, draping his napkin over his lap. Ally laughed. "I'm always afraid to touch anything in this place," she said, making him laugh as well. The waitress came around to take their orders, smiling brightly.

"Hi, I'm Cass and I'll be your server for tonight, can I start you off with something? Or are we ready to order?" She asked sweetly. Ally smiled, glancing again at her menu before closing it. "I'll have a steak diane, medium well, a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, and some more bread to start." Ally said, handing her menu to the waitress. Austin looked nervously down at his menu before ordering the same thing as Dez, Provençal Stuffed Squid.

When the waitress walked away Ally visibly shuddered, drinking the glass of water that the waitress had left on the table. Dez glared at me. "Why do you react whenever I come to dinner with you?"

"Because you always order the weirdest thing on the menu. I don't think I've ever seen you eat a normal meal." Austin gave a low chuckle, and Dez rolled his eyes in response. He got up setting his napkin on his seat before turning back to them. "Well, I have to go to the bathroom, try not to judge anything to hard while I'm gone," he said, making Ally snicker.

When he was gone, the waitress came back with the wine, showing it to Ally over her arm. Ally nodded, and the waitress set down three glasses and poured two, leaving the bottle on the table. Ally picked up her glass and took a sip, the dry, medium-bodied taste settling in her mouth. She watched Austin take a sip over her rim. He nodded at the bottle appreciatively before looking up at her. "That's really delicious," he said, licking the red off his lips. Ally smiled and twirled the liquid in her glass. "Yeah, its one of my favorites."

"How did you learn all of this?" He asked, and Ally tilted her head in confusion. Austin twirled the glass in his hand

"I mean, how did you learn how to eat at the fancy resturaunts and know the right wine to drink, which glass it goes in and which fork to use, it all seems a bit—"

"Overwhelmingly overrated?" Ally finished. Austin laughed, looking down at the table before looking back at Ally under his lashes. "Yeah, overwhelmingly overrated."

"My old boss, she told me that if I was ever going to make it anywhere, that I needed to know how to act rich like I had been rich my whole life," Ally said, still twirling her glass at the neck. "New money is still very judgemental, they think they're ancestors lived in castles when they lived in suburbs," she mused. Austin laughed.

"So you didn't grow up knowing all of these things?" Ally shook her head, taking a piece of the fresh warm bread and tearing a piece off. "I grew up in Miami, and not in the rich part of it," Ally said, and Austin raised his eyebrows.

"I grew up in Miami too," he said, taking a sip of his wine. Ally tilted her head in question, but Austin shook his head. "I grew up on the rich side. My mom, she lived in London, and my dad lived in Miami. I split the year up between them."

"That sounds... pretty terrible," Ally said, and Austin shrugged, tearing some of the bread himself. "Not really," he said, thinking. But then he laughed at himself and looked at her. "No, actually it was pretty terrible. But I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my mom," he said thoughtfully.

"Why? Did she make you enter a beauty pageant?" Ally asked jokingly, and Austin rolled his eyes.

"No, but it wasn't far off. Her friend needed a teen model for some emergency at a mall, and I just happened to be with her when it happened," he said, sarcastically, making Ally laugh. "But for some reason I don't really think it was a coincidence," he said. Ally laughed, about to say something back when her phone starts to buzz. She almost turns it off, but its Brennah. And she never calls unless its an emergency. Ally looks up at Austin reluctantly and puts her napkin on the table.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Tell Dez I'll see him at the end of the week?" She says to Austin. Austin nods, swallowing. Ally smiles at him. "We'll have to do this again, when I can actually stay," Ally says, squeezing his shoulder as she passes. On her way out, she tells the Maiter D to put their meal on her tab, before running out into the rainy New York night.

* * *

"Trish, I don't think telling our readers to wear rubber jackets and fanny packs is the best idea," Ally said, looking at her best friend's display. Trish rolled her eyes and threw down a bright pink rain coat.

"Tell that to almost every designer at Fashion week, I don't make the rules, I just design them," Trish said. Ally laughed at her stylistic best friend, who was one of the best designers she knew. If anyone could convince snobby teenage girls to wear fanny packs it would be her.

Ally looked at the slideshow of outfits that Trish had put together, various rain coats and polka dotted fanny packs on different models. The magazine was supposed to do a whole spread on the top trends from Fashion week, and the models to watch for on the runway. Ally was putting a layout together in her head when a certain blonde model popped onto the screen, wearing a floral suit with his messy hair hanging over his head. Ally smiled, watching as more pictures popped up of him in various photoshoots and states of dress and undress. Ally's mind wandered, wondering how Trish's look would look on Austin. She'd bet her whole salary he could pull off a fanny pack...

"Ally? Ally!" Trish said, throwing a pin at her. It bounced off of Ally's shoulder, landing on the floor. Ally blinked and looked up at the latina, who was looking at her curiously.

"What? Sorry, I think that's a great idea," Ally said brightly, hoping she had answered whatever question was thrown at her correctly. By the look on her friend's face, she supposed she hadn't.

Trish pointed at her, her eyes widening. "That face," she said, "that's your boy space out face. What boy are you spacing about?" Trish asked, walking towards her slowly. Ally furiously shook her head, standing up to meet her friend.

"Boy space out? Trish, we're 26. Neither of us has had a boy space out in a long time," Ally said. Trish rolled her eyes hard, which meant she wasn't believeing any of Ally's bull shit.

"That's not true, you can have boy space outs when your 80 and it still counts as a boy space out," Trish said. She lowered her eyes, tapping her heel in thought. Ally took a few steps closer to her before Trish looked up grinning. "Its that model isn't it? The one you told me about last night? Oh my Prada you were totally spacing out about a male model!" Trish exclaimed, and Ally grabbed her hands and shushed her. She was about to say something else when Brennah knocked on the door to the glass conference room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Ms. Dawson, but there's someone here to see you," she said, a small smile on her face. Ally tilted her head, not remembering any meetings she had scheduled for another few hours. "Who is it?" Ally said, straitening her sweater. Brennah's small smile turned into a grin, her eyes crinkling more than normal.

"Its Mr. Moon, the model on the cover?" She said. Ally and Trish looked at each other before looking back at Brennah. She walked quickly towards her, Trish hot on her heels.

"I told him you were in a meeting but he said it was urgent—" Brennah said, getting cut off as Ally pulled her quickly inside as they all peeked out, watching Austin sit on the edge of Brennah's desk nonchalantly, careful not to disturb anything. Brennah frowned while Trish let out a breath.

"You were right, he is pretty," Trish said cheerily. Ally looked down at her friend, who smiled up at her. "What? I can always appreciate a man who knows the correct clothes to wear," she said. Ally looked back at him, cursing her best friend for being right. He was wearing fitted black jeans and a white t-shirt, covered by a simple blue jacket. His look was completed by the snug black All-Stars he wore on his feet. Ally wondered how he could make simple clothes look like a million bucks.

Ally cleared her throat, peeling herself away from the other two girls. She fixed her dress and sweater, Trish sliding a piece of her hair behind her ear before she stepped out and started walking across the office. When she neared him, she called out his name and he turned, smiling at her.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" She said on her way into her office. He followed her, closing the door behind him and leaning his back on it. Ally sat on the edge of her desk and rose her eyebrows in question. Austin looked down at his shoes.

"Well, I figured since you ran out _and_ paid for my dinner last night," he said, making her blush, "The least I could do was buy you lunch," he said. Ally crossed her ankles in front of her, starting to play with the bracelets on her wrist nervously.

"Like a lunch date?" She asked cautiously. Austin pushed off the door and took a few steps toward her.

"It doesn't have to be a lunch date. It could just be lunch," he said, grinning mischeviously, "or it could just be a date," he said, shrugging. Ally laughed under her breath, still nervously playing with her bracelets.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea blondie," she said lowly, watching him carefully as he moved closer to her. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, letting his hair fall over his eyes. "Why not?" He asked, about two feet away from her now. She swallowed.

"'Buisness woman found seducing young model'? Hell, I'd print that story. Which means every other magazine in the country would too," Ally said. Austin stopped a foot away, looking at her carefully.

"One lunch date wouldn't hurt would it?"

"You'd be surprised, Mr. Moon, what hurts someone on top," Ally replied. Austin tilted his head, his hair flopping again. She really liked when it did that.

"One meal," he said, "give me one meal, and then you can reject me." He said. Ally smiled, cursing at herself for getting caught in his charm.

"Order for Moon!" Called the food truck cook, holding out two plastic containers. Austin took them thankfully, handing Ally the one on top.

"If I remember correctly," she said, opening the lid of her plate, "the meal I bought you was a lot more than a food truck," she said, making Austin chuckle. Ally picked up the burger overflowing with pickles— her favorite— before biting into it, closing her eyes at how good it tasted. Austin smiled at her. Ally noticed, covering her mouth as she chewed.

Ally swallowed, looking back up at him. "Sorry, I don't think I've had a real burger in three years," she said. Austin swallowed his bite before pointing at her with a fry.

"That's awful. How could you ever do that to your tastebuds?" He said. She laughed as they passed under the trees of Central Park, kids and parents walking around them, and random joggers on their mid-day run. Ally shrugged, sticking three fries in her mouth.

"I've had a burger. Just fancy burgers on brioche buns, or sliders that have more lettuce than meat, or burgers stuffed with fancy cheese from Switzerland." She said, dipping her fry in some ketchup. "Not a normal burger that you can eat like this; with ketchup and mayo getting on your hands without anyone to judge," she said. Austin looked up into the canopy of trees, chewing thoughtfully before he looked back down at her.

"Burgers are kind of the best thing in the world. Right next to pancakes that is." He said, and Ally laughed. She steered him toward an open bench that seemed to be relatively clear of the elements. She balanced the plastic container of food on her lap, looking back up at him. He had his head tilted at her, like he was trying to figure out a difficult word puzzle.

"What?" Ally asked gently.

"I can't really figure you out,"

"Is that a bad thing?" Ally asked. Austin stuck a fry in his mouth, his burger in his other hand. He finished chewing before responding, "Not necessarily." He said. Ally looked down at her food, moving the fries around. He saw her playing with it and touched her hand.

"It's definitely not a bad thing," he said, looking at her with soft eyes. Ally smiled at him before stealing one of his fries, catching him off guard. He made a sound of disbelief before reaching over and grabbing two of hers. They were in his mouth before she could even utter a word, and he was grinning like a madman.

They sat there for hours and talked about millions of things. Ally didn't even realize that the sun had partially gone down. Thank god she didn't have any other meetings today besides the one with Trish.

When Ally noticed the time, she said she really had to go home, and Austin insisted on coming to make sure she got home safe. And he did.

He walked her to her door, and kissed her on the cheek goodnight. It was just a cheek kiss, but it still made her knees give out when she went into her apartment. The doorman was so worried he almost called an ambulance.

* * *

After that day, things were never really the same, as usual.

Austin and Ally both felt some kind of tension, but they never acted on it. Ally was too concerned about her career, and Austin was to concerned about ruining it.

But they did have a little dance that they did, to make sure they both knew what kind of music this was.

Ally came to everyone of his photoshoots. And critiqued him every chance she got. Dez almost kicked her out of one of them, telling them to get a room before he put them in one. It made Austin laugh, but Ally blushed down to her toes.

And Austin, on every runway, made sure to wink at her everytime. Ally found it incredibly aggravating at first, but then she started to look forward to it. It became one of her favorite reasons for going to a fashion show. Besides the free things they supplied you with.

Then one night, at a fashion show party that Versacci happened to be throwing, Trish gave her one too many drinks. And when it was time for the fashion show — that Austin happened to be modeling in— Ally was a little too drunk to think straight. So when Austin came down the runway and winked at her, it shut down the rational decisions wing of her brain.

So after the fashion show she found him, and they ended up in a cab.

And then they ended up at his apartment.

And Ally didn't really remeber what happened after that.

* * *

Ally woke up to sunshine shining through her hair, snuggled deep in cloud like white comforters.

She stretched her arms wide, her curly hair loose around her. She sat up in bed, realizing that wasn't such a good idea as her head started to pound. Ally flipped her hair out of her face and squinted around the room, also realizing that this wasn't her room.

Ally groaned loudly, falling back into the pillows. She would have screamed into them if her head wasn't already doing all the screaming.

"You're up," she heard. She raised up her head, looking through her hair to see Austin wearing pajama bottoms and a rich blue robe. She smiled sheepishly, her eyes sliding down to the blue pills and glass of water in his hand. He walked forward and sat them on the table, kneeling in front of her so he met her current eye level.

"What happened?" She said quietly, her eyes searching his face. Austin sighed, reaching for the pills and water.

"Fortunately, you grabbed someone who was raised right," he said, handing her the pills. She sat up, taking them out if his hand. "Which means that nothing happened," he said, giving her the water as she popped the pain reliever into her mouth. She took three bug gulps of water, feeling the pills slide down her throat. Ally looked back at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked cautiously. Austin cleared his throat and smiled, his brown eyes full of light and something else she couldn't quite read.

"I prefer my attractive women to be fully aware of their actions when I sleep with them. Call me old fashioned," he said. Ally laughed quietly to herself, watching as he pushed himself up and walked out of the room. Ally took a few more sips of water before throwing the sheets off of her. She seemed to be wearing a large band t-shirt that went down to her knees. Ally got up and walked across the softly carpeted floor, rounding the corner into a spacious living room connected to the kitchen. Austin was in the kitchen in front of the oven, pulling out cinnamon rolls. Austin looked up at her once he set the tray down, taking off his oven mitts.

"You think I'm attractive?" Ally said, standing on the other side of the counter. Austin leaned next to the oven, raising his eyebrows.

"I think your gorgeus, especially wearing my favorite t-shirt," he said. He turned around and pulled out a butter knife, opening the icing for the cinnamon rolls.

"Let me," Ally said, rounding the counter and taking the knife from him. Austin stepped back as Ally lobbed a generous amount onto each roll before spreading them out. Austin watched her, sipping the coffee out of his mug.

As Ally let the knife glide over the icing, she began to speak without looking at Austin. "I'm sorry, about last night." She said, moving to another roll without looking up at him. "I'm not usually that, forward. Or drunk," she said, her cheeks turning a deep red. She still kept her eyes down. Austin wasn't saying a word, so she kept going to fill the silence.

"You're just really gorgeus, and you listen to people when they talk. Other male models don't really do that, they kind of just look at the reflection of themselves in whatever is closest to your head. And that's not to say that all of them are like that, but most of them are. But you're just really sweet and my best friends like you, and I like you, which is a diffucult task believe me." At this point she was just spreading icing that was already spread. But she kept talking.

"And my job, god my job I'd never hear the end of it and neither would you and—" she stopped when Austin grabbed her icing hand, gently prying the knife from her hand. She looked up at him, and his eyes were full of amusement. He tilted her face upward, so he was looking down into her eyes.

"You're really cute when you babble like that." He said. Ally rolled her eyes, about to say something when he stopped her, kissing her deeply. Ally was a little surprised, but then she pushed herself on to her toes, deepening the kiss even more.

She reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair like she had been wanting to do for ages, and his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

They pulled a part so they could catch a breath, Ally looking up into his eyes. "What about our jobs?" She whispered, inches away from his lips. He was staring at hers, his eyes clouded as he moved his eyes back up to hers.

He picked her up, catching her by surprise once again, a small squeal coming out of her. He sat her down on the counter, settling himself between her thighs. "I don't care about that. And whoever does can get over it," he said, twisting his hands in the bottom of her— his— shirt. Ally looked at him with lidded eyes.

"Your sure?" She asked, sliding her hands down the lapels of his robe.

"Absolutely sure," he whispered. Ally grinned, pulling him in by the strings of his pajama bottoms to kiss her again.


End file.
